


Umwerfend

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [22]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortUmwerfend.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Umwerfend

„Mann, Boerne, wir kommen zu spät! Was machst du denn bloß so lang da drin?“ Thiel wollte wenigstens ansatzweise pünktlich auf der Party erscheinen, Vaddern feierte schließlich nicht jedes Jahr einen runden Geburtstag. In spätestens fünf Minuten sollten sie los.

„Ich bin ja schon da!“ Ihre Badtür ging auf. „Und? Wie seh' ich aus?“

„Umwerfend.“

„Hey, du hast doch noch gar nicht geschaut!“

„Muss ich auch nicht.“ Er trat zu Boerne in den Flur, grinste breit und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Wir kommen zu spät, Frank“, murmelte Boerne nicht weniger breit grinsend als er.

„Ja ja.“ 

Sie küssten sich.


End file.
